Complications
by ThoughtsAboutLife
Summary: Five years after graduating HA they gang meets back up at their five year reunion. How has everyone's lives changed in the years? Is Tori Vega the same annoying and infuriating girl that Jade West remembers? JORI! R/R
1. Prologue

**Hey. New story. Most defiantly Jori! Read AN at the end for information. **

**Disclaimer: Just no. **

**Prologue**

High school made everything more complicated. Swaying from the status quo wasn't exactly greeted with a warm welcome. Despite the diversity at Hollywood Arts there is still the uncontrollable feeling of dread and fear when thinking about straying too far from what's considered "normal". You'll always be faced with the social and emotional battles that come with drastically changing something about yourself or just being drastically different in the first place.

I'd like to say that I'm secure enough with myself as a person that other peoples' opinions don't matter. But they do. I'm a performer. How other people perceive me is my whole career. And although it probably won't ruin my career, do I really want to risk it?

Doing something like this could ruin my friendships and my family relationships. Is it really worth it? Is being with another girl really _so_ important? What about religion? Am I damned to hell just because I want to feel this way? Do they have a special spot for me already reserved for me? Especially because I might also still be interested in boys…

High school makes everything more complicated.

If this was the real world and I was an adult this wouldn't be as big of an issue. Every day my relationships and sexuality wouldn't be put on display for my fellow peers to judge. No one gives a fuck in the real world. People have their own problems to care about; they don't have extra time to ponder mine. Dating would sure be a hell of a lot easier. Set up a profile. Click the little box that says interested in _both_ men and women. There. Done. You've officially come out of the closet.

I suppose family would still be an issue. My parents might have a problem with it. I don't know. We go to church at least once a month and they've told me how important God is. I've never really asked them about how they feel about anything similar to this.

I don't know why this really even matters. Why can't life just be simple? Why can't I just finish my senior year out with some nice boy and cross the homosexual bridge when I've moved out of my parents' house? Or maybe when I've become successful in Hollywood? Why am I even having this conversation with myself? I can just only focus my attention on men for the rest of my life. It doesn't have to be a problem.

I'm bisexual.

There I said it.

This feels like an AA meeting gone wrong.

'Hi my name is Tori Vega! I'm seventeen years old and I'm most defiantly bisexual!'

Why do I even need to make that kind of announcement?

.

.

.

Oh I remember… it's because I'm in love with Jade-fucking-West.

Soooo maybe the bisexuality this is heavily leaning towards the gay at the moment.

Sue me.

**I know it's extremely short, but this is just a sort of prologue. The chapters will be much longer I just wanted to give you a quick look inside Tori's head during her senior year. It might seem kinda choppy but, based on my own experience with the subject matter this is usually how thoughts about sexuality go. This story will actually be taking place five years after the gangs' graduation so Tori and Jade will be 22 and 23, respectively. **

**Review if you would like me to continue or if you hated it. But if you're going to flame please at least me creative. Try and make me laugh. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! **

**Although in the genre category I put that this was romance and humor, you can be sure to expect plenty of drama. But, humor is my forte so be ready for an abundance of that too. Thought I'd give you a little disclaimer. **

**Speaking of disclaimer: No. From now on just look at the Prologue. **

**Chapter One**

"Babe I'm almost there." Tori nodded even though I knew that it was useless.

"Okay that's fine," Tori answered, "I just got here. We're totally late!" Tori couldn't help but smiling at the melodic laughter at the other end of the phone.

"It's your fault! You failed to remind me that the reunion was _tonight_," The voice on the other end was playful but Tori knew that she would pay for her forgetfulness. She was looking forward to it.

"I know! I'm sorry! Forgive me?" Tori triumphantly listened to the sigh on the other end.

"You're lucky I'm in love with you." The Latina grinned and made her way as quickly as possible to the entrance. Although the feat provided to take a little longer than necessary due to the fact that Tori was clad in a small dark green cocktail dress and four inch stilettos.

"I know. I love you. See you in a few." Tori hung up and slipped the phone into her clutch, picking up a pace. She despised being late for things. Especially because she hasn't seen the gang in so long. They were all so busy with their own lives it was hard to make time.

"TORI!" The girl in question barely had time to turn around before she was practically tackled by Cat. The redhead hung on for a few seconds longer than necessary, but that was expected.

"Cat! It's so good to see you again!" Tori looked her friend over; she hadn't changed much from their years at Hollywood Arts, except of course maybe a few extra IQ points.

"You too! Is she coming?!" Tori barely had time to nod before Cat squealed, "I'm so excited to see her again! How are you guys?"

"We're great! We just got a new apartment; work is really going well for her." Cat nodded excitedly.

"Hey Red stop hogging her!" André complained and pulled Tori in for a hug, "Girl you're late!" Tori scowled, but couldn't keep it going for longer than two seconds.

She sighed, "Shut up. I've been doing crazy hours to try and get time in the studio." André laughed and slung an arm around Tori's boney shoulders.

"C'mon chica, Beck is waiting for you at the table." Tori let him steer her to the table and she didn't fail to notice the missing presence of the Goth. The singer greeted Beck briefly thinking over how different her life could have been if she's just gone out with him. She rolled her eyes, like she's have the balls to do that to Jade. Besides the gay ship has sailed and she is most defiantly a first class member.

"Hey there's Jade," Beck pointed over to the entrance and Tori swore she got whiplash from turning her head so fast. Her breath caught in her throat from the sight of Jade in a black and red cocktail dress. Her raven locks were curled to perfection and her pouty lips were covered in cherry red lipstick that accented the dressed perfectly.

"Tori?" Cat whispered.

"Hmmm." Forming words seemed too complicated at the moment.

"You should probably be staring at your girlfriend." That snapped Tori out of her daze real quick and her eyes immediately slid over to where her girlfriend of two years was walking through the door. She was wearing a floor length gold dress with a slit that went to mid-thigh that made her already sun kissed skin glow and her wavy golden hair sparkle. She was breathtaking in that stereotypical California girl look with the blue eyes and legs for miles to match. Tori glanced at Cat and nodded her head in a silent thank you before getting up to meet her girlfriend.

"Hey babe, you look stunning," Tori greeted with a kiss. Blake smiled and wrapped her arms around Tori's neck, loosely resting on her shoulders.

"Thank you, although you certainly don't disappoint," She pulled her in for another kiss, "Sorry I was late."

Tori shrugged it off, "It was my fault anyway. C'mon, Cat and André are excited to see you and you have to meet everyone else." Hand in hand they walked back to the table and Tori tried not to notice the look of confusion that currently dawned Jade's pale face. Tori slipped her hand out of Blake's as Cat jumped up to attack her with a hug and slid into her seat, directly across from Jade.

"So that's the famous Blake?" Beck asked as he gave her a once over.

Tori lightly glared, "Stop checking out my girlfriend." Beck laughed and as much as Tori wanted to keep up her glare, that was never really her strong suit.

"Fine, fine. Worried I might make her switch teams?"

At that Tori snorted, "I _really_ don't think you're even close to her type."

"I think I could live up to the expectations. Ya'know Tori, we could pretty much be twins and I think she'll appreciate my extra equipment." Tori stuck her tongue out at him, but her retort was interrupted by Jade abruptly leaving the table, mumbling something about having to get a drink. As much as Tori wanted to follow her and see what was wrong, she couldn't. Jade wasn't her problem anymore.

"Where's Robbie?" She found herself asking to change the subject.

"He had a gig down at some bar for stand up," Beck explained, "He couldn't miss it." Tori nodded and looked back at where Blake was busy catching up with André and Cat. She hoped that Cat wouldn't say anything about Jade. Blake met her eye and excused herself from whatever conversation she was having.

"So is this Beck?" She asked as she took a seat next to Tori. Tori smiled and nodded, "What have you guys been talking about?"

"Well our dear little Tori doesn't think that I'm your type and although I see her point, seeing that you're gay, I think that she should still be worried about my manly prowess."

Tori choked on her water, "Did you just say manly prowess?" Beck didn't even have the decency to look even a tiny bit embarrassed about his proclamation, stupid actors and their self-confidence.

"I did," He answered smugly, "See Tor, it's the little things like that that will have Blake running."

"I'm pretty sure that "manly prowess", as you so eloquently put it, is exactly what I avoid in a person," Blake laughed, "But you're are very compelling."

"Babe," Tori wined.

"C'mon Tori, I've been cured!" Blake overdramatically joked, "Thank you dearest Beckett for allowing me to be cured of my homosexuality by offering your manly services! Father John would be so proud."

"Anytime my lovely maiden, now we shall begin our life together by riding off into the sunset on steads!"

"Tor? What the hell is wrong with Beck?" Cat asked and she comfortably seated herself on André's lap.

"I'm pretty sure he just stole my girlfriend," Tori admitted, "I need a drink." Everyone was laughing at her dramatics as she left to get that drink.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Two martinis please." Tori leaned against the bar and smiled, she was glad that Blake and Beck hit it off and that Blake fits into the group so well.

"I thought that Blake was a guy," Jade stated as she slid up next to Tori, scaring the shit out of the singer.

"Uh hi Jade. Blake is very much a girl," She explained uselessly.

"Yeah, I know," Jade drawled, "We should talk." Tori's eyes hardened and she tried not to let the close proximity to the Goth affect her judgment.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Tori-."

"Your martinis miss." Tori quickly grabbed her drinks before looking Jade in the eyes. They weren't guarded and steely like Tori had originally anticipated and the normally threatening icy blue screamed of defeat and regret. It was a mission in its own to keep from gasping.

"I wasn't ready. You moved on," Tori said simply, "I'm happy Jade, really happy. Can't you just leave it alone?" She didn't wait for an answer and walked quickly back to the table where Blake was being questioned about her upcoming gallery opening.

"It's going to be amazing, Tori and I went backpacking through Europe a few months ago and the exhibit will mostly be featuring the diversities and similarities of the cultures there," Blake explained and gratefully accepted the drink from Tori.

"That's fantastic. Your work is amazing," Cat gushed, "Tor said something about you just using film."

"Yeah it was insane keeping track of all the roles while we were on the trip and it was even more insane developing all the pictures in the darkroom, but the end result made it worth it. It certainly made me appreciate the digital age. How about you? Tori was telling me that you and André were doing something big."

"We've decided to start our own label!" Cat announced.

"Oh my God Cat that's awesome! I'm so happy for you guys," Tori congratulated, "Where'd you get the money to do something like that?"

"My brother got trampled at Chucky Cheese about a year ago and my parents decided to sue. We got a whole bunch of compensation money," Cat explained, Beck and Tori nodded while Blake just looked a little confused. "Jade!" Cat lit up with excitement and the Goth was met with the same attack hug treatment that had been bestowed upon the rest of the gang. Jade, of course, only let the hugging happen for about three seconds before she took her seat and began to silently judge Blake.

"Jade this is Blake, my girlfriend," Tori introduced, "And this is Jade." Jade just nodded towards Blake and began chatting with Beck. Tori sighed, at least Jade wasn't outright insulting Blake, although she didn't know how much better ignoring her was. She'd just have to accept the peace offering.

"Babe let's go dance." Tori grinned and let herself be dragged over to the dance floor. The next couple hours were spent dancing, catching up, and listening to Sikowitz babble about how the 2013 class was fantastic and wonderful, but then he started talking about coconuts and everyone was immediately lost. Tori could feel Jade's eyes on her the entire night and as much as she'd like to think that she was completely wrapped up in her girlfriend, Tori found herself often stealing glances at whatever Jade was doing.

When the night started to wrap up Tori promised to meet Blake at home in twenty minutes before she headed off to the bathroom. She needed to get Jade out of her head. If wasn't fair that after nearly five years of avoiding the Goth and moving on with her life she can just show up and practically ruin everything. Tori was in love with Blake. She was happy with Blake. She didn't need Jade coming in, looking gorgeous, and destroy everything she's worked so hard to get. Tori shook her head and looked in the mirror, trying her best to smile. She needed to just forget about Jade.

"I said we needed to talk," Jade snapped as she stormed into the bathroom. Tori looked down at her hands, desperately clutching the porcelain. God must hate her for being gay. That's what was happening here.

"We don't need to talk, Jade," Tori bit out, "I've already said everything." Tori took a deep breath and turned around to escape the bathroom. Her breath hitched when she realized that Jade was standing directly behind her and they were now face to face with their chests slightly pressed together.

"Well I haven't." Jade didn't actually say anything; instead she grabbed Tori's face and pressed their lips together that was somehow both rough and soft at the same time. Tori didn't respond for a few seconds but Jade was persistent and Tori found herself incapable of anything but kissing her back. Somewhere in the back of her consciousness she was aware that she was currently cheating on Blake and that this is the opposite of forgetting about Jade, but she couldn't really find it in her to care. As soon as Tori tried to involve tongue Jade pulled away, leaving Tori frustrated and breathless.

Jade's eyes were blazing as she looked into Tori's, "I _never _moved on."

**What did you all think? Be honest: how many of you were expecting Blake to be in the picture? Anyway reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
